Thetsu
Thetsu (jap. 哲 Tetsu) ist ein, für sein Volk, noch junger Vanara, der in den Ländern des Viper Clans in einem abgelegenen Bergdorf aufgewachsen ist. Von klein auf sehr intelligent und belesen, studiert Thetsu die mystischen arkanen Künste, was Ihn zu einer Art Spiritist oder auch Schamanen innerhalb seines Volkes macht. Er arbeitet unentwegt daran, sich auf diesem Pfad zu verbessern. Die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbrachte Er in seinem Heimatdorf damit, mehr über die Welt und die arkanen Künste zu lernen, was Ihn bisweilen ein wenig weltfremd erscheinen lässt. Das einzige Mal in seinem Leben, dass Er seine Heimat länger verließ war, als Er in den Ländern des Phönix Clans unter einer Reihe von Gelehrten eine Zeitlang studieren und lernen konnte. Sein Traum ist es, möglichst viel über die Welt und Ihre Geheimnisse zu lernen und insbesondere seinem Vater und seinem früheren Lehrmeister beim Phönix Clan zu beweisen, dass Er das Zeug dazu hat ein angesehener Gelehrter zu werden. Mehr oder weniger zufällig ändert sich Thetsu's Leben, als Er einer menschlichen Frau namens Sakura das Leben rettet, als Diese in den Bergen von Banditen angegriffen wird. Obwohl Er Sie in sein Dorf bringt und Sie dort medizinische Versorgung erhält, stirbt Sie dennoch kurz darauf an Ihren Verletzungen. Sie überlässt Ihm einen mysteriösen Ring und bittet Ihn, diesen in die kaiserlichen Lande in die Hauptstadt und dort in den Tempel der Vier Winde zurück zu bringen, was Ihn dazu zwingt, seine idyllische Heimat zu verlassen und sich auf eine Reise zu begeben. Zu Beginn der Ersten Staffel schließt Er sich den beiden Samurai Nuan Eboshi und Kenji Tezuka an, die Er zufällig kennenlernt und von deren Stärke Er überzeugt ist. Gemeinsam mit den Beiden und dem Mönch Kinlek kommt Er kurz darauf einer wachsenden Verderbnis in den Wäldern auf die Spur, als Sie zusammen einen dämonischen Keiler zu Fall bringen, um das Dorf Hirata zu retten. Im Anschluss daran erfährt Er überdies von einer Verschwörung, die im Begriff ist, die Länder des Viper Clans zu unterwandern und zu gefährden. Ehe sie sich dieser Gefahr stellen können, bricht Er jedoch gemeinsam mit seinen neuen Verbündeten in Richtung Frostklauengipfel auf, um dort nach einem ominösen Kloster und den dort verborgenen Wahrheiten zu suchen. Auf der Reise dorthin wird Thetsu, beim Durchqueren der Schlangenpfade, von einem Wurm-Yokai getötet, entscheidet sich aber letztlich dafür weiterzuleben, als Ihn die Göttin Asua vor die Wahl stellt, ins Leben zurückzukehren oder in den Ländern von Wu Kong ewigen Frieden zu finden. Er kehrt zurück, da Er Kenji dabei helfen will, die verlorenen Kameraden aus den Tiefen von Jigoku zurückzuholen. Er wird zu einem Kleriker in Diensten der Göttin Asua und beschreitet einen neuen Pfad, den Weg eines ehrwürdigen ''Shugenja''. Thetsu ist ein indirekter Angehöriger des Viper Clans und als Kleriker ein Untergebener der Gottheit Asua. Biografie Frühe Jahre Thetsu wurde im Jahr 3135 AoM in einem reinen Vanara Dorf im Gebirge im nördlichen Teil der Länder des Viper Clans als einziges Kind unbekannter Eltern geboren. Als Einzelkind genoss Er stets deren ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorge. Sie sahen für Ihren Sohn Großes voraus und waren erfreut, als sich bereits in jungen Jahren ein Talent zur Manipulation des Gewebes der Magie zeigte, wie sie auch sein Vater beherrschte. Von klein auf trainierte sein Vater den jungen Thetsu in den Wegen der arkanen Künste und zeigte Ihm alles, was Er selbst wusste. Ihm wurden die Grundlagen der arkanen Künste und die Manipulation des magischen Gewebes selbst beigebracht. Thetsu war stets wissbegierig und bestrebt, immer noch mehr zu lernen. Bald jedoch erkannte Er, dass das Wissen seines Vaters Grenzen hatte. Unterweisung beim Phönix Clan Da sein Vater nur über begrenzte Kenntnisse verfügte und Thetsu außer Stande war, in dem kleinen Bergdorf jemals wirklich mehr zu erlernen und seinen Horizont zu erweitern, nutzte sein Vater seine Kontakte zum Phönix Clan, dem berühmten Clan der Gelehrten, um dort um Unterweisung für seinen Sohn zu bitten und einen Lehrer für Ihn zu finden. Tatsächlich wurde Diesem gestattet, die angesehene Familie Kettei zu besuchen und dort über einen längeren Zeitraum von den Gelehrten zu lernen. So verbrachte Thetsu als Jugendlicher einige Jahre in den Ländern des Phönix Clans bei der Familie Kettei. Dort lernte Er von den Gelehrten und Weisen, die dem Clan angehören und konnte seine Kenntnisse in den Lektionen der Anwendung von Magie maßgeblich vertiefen. Er genoss es überdies, erstmals seine Heimat verlassen und eine komplett andere Region der Jade-Lande kennenlernen zu dürfen. Für Ihn war es eine Offenbarung, der Enge seines Dorfes, zumindest eine Zeitlang, entkommen zu können. Während seiner Zeit beim Phönix Clan fand Er in einem seiner Lehrmeister, dem Gelehrten Hitoshi Kettei, einen strengen Sensei und Rivalen der Magie. Diesem waren die Erfolge des Vanara niemals genug und Er tadelte Ihn damit, unkonzentriert und leichtfertig an seine Lektionen zu gehen, weswegen Er es nie zu wahrer Meisterschaft bringen würde. Diese Aussagen zehrten lange an Thetsu's Selbstbewusstsein und veranlassten Ihn, immer noch härter und ausgiebiger zu lernen, um Hitoshi zu beweisen, dass Dieser sich irrte. All seine Bemühungen blieben jedoch fruchtlos, denn der Gelehrte und Zauberer ließ sich nicht davon überzeugen. Schließlich kam es zum Zerwürfnis der Beiden, als Hitoshi Thetsu beschuldigte, ein ungeduldiger und untalentierter Schüler zu sein. Schlussendlich verließ Thetsu den Phönix Clan mit dem Versprechen, eines Tages zurück zu kehren und Hitoshi vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Seit diesem Tag arbeitet der junge Vanara immer noch härter an sich, um dieses Versprechen einzulösen. Der letzte Wille Nach seiner Rückkehr in die Heimat seines Dorfes führte Thetsu seine Studien und Lektionen auf eigene Faust durch und begann, die gelernten Dinge zu vertiefen und zu verfeinern. Während dieser Studien in den Wäldern unweit seines Dorfes wurde Er eines Tages Zeuge, wie eine Reisende von mehreren Banditen angegriffen wird. Thetsu entschied sich, Ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen und erprobte einen neuen Zauber, den mächtigen "Feuerball". Mit diesem konnte Er mehrere Feinde gleichzeitig verwunden und die Banditen letztlich in die Flucht schlagen. Die verletzte Menschenfrau, deren Name Sakura lautete, wie Er später herausfand, war dennoch schwer verletzt worden und wurde von Ihm in sein Dorf gebracht, damit Sie dort medizinische Versorgung erhalten sollte. Ihre Wunden wurden versorgt, doch auch nach tagelanger Pflege besserte sich Ihr Zustand nicht. Als Ihr bewusst wurde, dass Sie sterben würde, bat Sie Ihren Retter an seine Seite und offenbarte Ihm Ihren Namen sowie die Tatsache, dass auch Sie eine Zauberin ist und seine Verbindung zum magischen Gewebe von Anfang an spüren konnte. So sah Sie in Thetsu die bestmögliche Person, Ihren letzten Willen zu erfüllen. Er sollte in die Kaiserlande selbst reisen, weit im Süden und dort in die Hauptstadt der Jade-Lande selbst. Dort wiederum sollte Er dann den Tempel der vier Winde aufsuchen und einen mysteriösen Ring überbringen, den Sakura bei sich führte. Wohl wissend, dass Er den letzten Willen einer Sterbenden nicht ausschlagen konnte, nahm Thetsu die Aufgabe an, ehe die Zauberin kurz darauf verstarb. Aufbruch in ein Abenteuer Mit dem Einverständnis seines Vaters, dem wichtig war, dass sein Sohn seine Ehre wahren und die Ihm übertragene Aufgabe erfüllen würde, machte sich Thetsu alsbald auf die lange und beschwerliche Reise gen Süden. Bald wurde Ihm bewusst, wie gefährlich die Jade-Lande sind und Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Er sich mächtigen Kriegern anschließen sollte, die Ihn auf seiner Reise beschützen würden. Im Gegenzug, so sein Gedanke, würde Er seine mächtige Magie in deren Dienst stellen. Er erhielt die Gelegenheit, als Ihm an einer Wegkreuzung die beiden Samurai Nuan Eboshi und Kenji Tezuka begegneten, die genau seine Kriterien erfüllten. Er setzte sich während einer Rast einfach zu den Beiden dazu und begann eine Konversation, welche er offen und ehrlich führte. Als die Beiden wieder aufbrachen, folgte Thetsu Ihnen und war erfreut, als keiner der Beiden den Versuch unternahm, Ihn zu vertreiben. Gemeinsam erreichten Sie nach kurzer Zeit das Dorf Hirata, wo Thetsu feststellte, dass sich die Dorfbewohner scheinbar gegen eine Gefahr rüsteten. Als Er erfuhr, dass sich ein dämonischer Keiler in den Wäldern befand und dort sein Unwesen trieb und die beiden Samurai sich bereit erklärten, das Monster zur Strecke zu bringen, folgte Thetsu Ihnen bei dem Vorhaben, um seinen Wert und seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Journey to the East |-|Staffel I= Persönlichkeit Thetsu ist ein aufgeschlossener, neugieriger und offenherziger Vanara, der durch sein Leben abseits der Zivilisation und in Gesellschaft seines eigenen Volkes maßgeblich von dessen Idealen geprägt wurde. Täuschung und Lüge ist den Vanara fremd und so trifft dies auch auf Thetsu zu. Er ist immer offen und ehrlich und sagt stets, was Er denkt. Dies bringt Ihn in der rigiden Gesellschaft der Jade-Lande und dem dort vorherrschenden hohen Prinzip von Ehre und Ansehen oftmals in prekäre Situationen. Er versteht zwar das Prinzip der Ehre, hat jedoch kein Verständnis davon, wie die Menschen es auslegen. Für Ihn bedeutet Ehre die mutige Erfüllung der Ihm zugedachten Aufgaben und ebenso Aufrichtigkeit und Ehrlichkeit gegenüber Anderen, egal zu welchen Bedingungen. Obwohl man es Ihm nicht unbedingt ansieht, hat Thetsu einen großen Teil seines Lebens mit Lernen und dem Ansammeln von Wissen verbracht, weswegen Er über einen äußerst scharfen Intellekt und einen wachen Geist verfügt. Er weiß enorm viele Dinge, trotz seines verhältnismäßig jungen Alters und ist stets bestrebt, immer noch mehr zu lernen, da Er weiß, dass Er in dem Moment einen Rückschritt macht, indem Er aufhört zu lernen. Sein großes Wissen ist es auch, dass Ihn als Spiritist kennzeichnet und Ihm den Umgang mit der Magie und die Manipulation des magischen Gewebes erlaubt. Dabei ist Thetsu bewusst, wie schwierig wahre Meisterschaft in dieser Disziplin ist, weswegen Er stets bescheiden ist und über sich selbst aussagt, noch viel lernen zu müssen. Er ist auch sehr gut darin, sich selbst einzuschätzen, ebenso Andere. So erkannte Er bald, dass Er als Gelehrter die gefährliche Reise in die Hauptstadt der Jade-Lande wohl kaum allein überleben wird, wenn Er sich keine mächtigen Krieger als Verbündete sucht. Seine offene Art brachte Ihn rasch in die Gesellschaft eben dieser Krieger, die Er sofort erkannte, als Er sie sah. Er hegt in der Regel auch keinerlei Vorbehalte gegenüber anderen Personen, unabhängig von deren Stand, Vergangenheit, Aussehen oder Abstammung. Er geht auf alle Personen gleichermaßen offen zu und gibt Jedem die gleiche Chance. So lädt Er häufig Personen dazu ein, sich der Gemeinschaft anzuschließen und ist maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich, dass seine oftmals verschlossenen Begleiter neue Persönlichkeiten näher kennenlernen. Thetsu ist überdies auch äußerst ehrgeizig. Wenn Er die Chance hat, seinen Horizont zu erweitern, räumt Er dem höchste Priorität ein und vernachlässigt dabei gerne auch mal andere Dinge. Dies führt sich darauf zurück, dass in dem Vanara stets Zweifel nagen, nicht genug zu wissen und nicht optimal vorbereitet zu sein. Diese Unsicherheit ist tief in Ihm verankert und entstammt seiner Rivalität mit Hitoshi Kettei, einem der Gelehrten, von welchem Er früher lernte. Diesem war das Wissen des Vanara nie genug und so tadelte Er Thetsu immer wieder. Dies prägte den jungen Vanara und brachte Ihn dazu, nie wieder in die Verlegenheit kommen zu wollen, nicht genug zu wissen. Thetsu ist weise, hilfsbereit und überaus freundlich gegenüber Anderen, manchmal jedoch zu vorlaut und zu direkt in seiner Art. Sein Element ist "Holz". Erscheinung Thetsu ist ein großer, schlanker Vanara, mit einem schlaksigen, wenig muskulösen Körperbau und einem ehemals orangefarbenen, beinahe leuchtenden Fell. Nachdem Er aus dem Totenreich zurückgekehrt und zu einem Kleriker der Asua geworden ist, hat sich sein Fell, zumindest teilweise, silbern verfärbt, was Ihn mit der Berührung der Göttin kennzeichnet und dies für geschulte Augen erkennbar macht. Seine schlanke Erscheinung verrät rasch, dass Er kein Kämpfer ist, da Er kaum physische Ausstrahlung besitzt. Seine Haarmähne und sein wild wachsender Bart, der sein dunkles Gesicht umrahmt ist, wie der Rest seines Fells, in weiten Teilen orangefarben, jedoch mit einigen roten Strähnen versetzt, von denen nicht klar ist, ob diese natürlicher Art sind oder von Thetsu gefärbt wurden, als Teil einer modischen Erscheinung. Der Vanara bevorzugt leichte Kleidung, die Ihn nicht in seiner Beweglichkeit einschränkt. So verzichtet Er ganz auf Rüstungen oder andere Formen schützender Kleidung, die Ihn nur behindern und einengen würden. Er trägt einfache dunkle Stoffhosen, die Er an den Beinen mit einigen Schichten zusätzlichem Stoff zur Stabilisierung umwickelt hat. Ein bunter Stoffgürtel ziert seine Hose auf Hüfthöhe. Darüber hinaus trägt Er Armbinden in roter Färbung, die mit Wolkenmustern versehen sind und hat einige Strähnen aus buntem Stoff als Schmuck in seine Haare eingeflochten. Auf Schuhe oder Oberbekleidung verzichtet Er zur Gänze, da Er fürchtet, dass Ihn dies besonders beim Klettern nur behindern würde. Seine spezielle Waffe, den Affenkopfstab, trägt Er zumeist auf dem Rücken oder nutzt Ihn als Wanderstab auf Reisen. Die große eingewickelte Schriftrolle, die seine ganzen Zaubersprüche und sein gesamtes, gesammeltes Wissen enthält, trägt Er ebenfalls auf dem Rücken, auf Hüfthöhe mit einem Riemen an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Thetsu ist ein Gelehrter und Spiritist, was Ihm Zugriff auf das Gewebe der Magie selbst erlaubt und es Ihm ermöglicht, Zauber verschiedenster Art zu wirken. Er ist besonders geübt in der "Schule der Hervorrufung" und damit versiert darin, mächtige elementare Entladungen zu erschaffen oder sogar Naturgewalten in kanalisierter Form zu beschwören und zu entfesseln. Er kann jedoch auch eine ganze Bandbreite anderer Zauber einsetzen. Zur Kanalisierung seiner Fähigkeiten nutzt Er stets seinen mächtigen Affenkopfstab, der Ihm dabei hilft, die magischen Kräfte in der gewünschten Form freizusetzen. Sein gesammeltes Wissen steht in seiner "Schriftrolle der Gelehrten", die Er immer bei sich führt. Ohne diese könnte er nicht auf das gesamte Wissen zugreifen, welches Ihm theoretisch zur Verfügung steht. Seit Er zu einem Kleriker der Asua geworden ist, hat sich Thetsu's magisches Potenzial überdies enorm erhöht. Er kann nun nicht mehr nur arkane, sondern auch göttliche Magie wirken und besitzt nun sogar heilende Kräfte. Da Er ein Kleriker der Arkana Domäne ist, bleiben die arkanen Künste jedoch trotz allem sein bevorzugtes Fachgebiet, auf dem Er nach Meisterschaft strebt. Eigenschaften Thetsu besitzt alle typischen Eigenschaften eines Vanara. * Vanara-Abstammung: '''Als Vanara besitzt Thetsu den agilen Körper der Affenmenschen, was Ihm eine Reihe von Vorteilen gegenüber normalen Menschen gewährt. So ist Er unglaublich gewandt und beweglich, was Ihm gestattet, mit großer Gewandtheit zu klettern. Dank seines Affenschwanzes ist Er außerdem in der Lage, sich rasch irgendwo festzuhalten und beinahe überall stabilen Halt zu finden. Auch kann Er dank seines Schwanzes seine Balance finden und akrobatische Meisterleistungen vollbringen. * '''Langlebigkeit: Vanara altern wesentlich langsamer als Menschen. Sie gelten erst mit 30 Jahren als erwachsen und erreichen eine Lebensspanne von bis zu 200 Jahren, was Thetsu zu einem recht jungen Mitglied seiner Art macht. Fähigkeiten * Arkane Erholung: Thetsu besitzt die Fähigkeit, durch tiefe Meditation (und manchmal auch nur gutes Essen) einen Teil seiner mentalen Kräfte schneller zu regenerieren als normalerweise üblich. So kann Er schneller und intensiver wieder auf das Gewebe der Magie zugreifen, nachdem sich seine Kräfte erschöpft haben. * Arkane Magie: Tief verbunden mit dem Gewebe der Magie und mit der Fähigkeit ausgestattet dieses zu manipulieren, hat Thetsu über die Jahre seines Studiums diverse Zauber gelernt und gemeistert, die Er in seiner "Schriftrolle der Gelehrten" verewigt hat. Er ist bestrebt, ständig mehr zu lernen und sein Repertoire entsprechend um neue Sprüche zu erweitern. Dabei hat Er mit der Zeit ein besonderes Faible für die Feuermagie entwickelt, da Ihn die Jahre seines Studiums beim Phönix Clan entsprechend geprägt haben und Er außerdem mit Toshiro Vahin einen wahren Feuermeister als seinen Sensei betrachtet. * Schule der Hervorrufung: '''Thetsu hat den Hauptfokus seiner Studien auf die Schule der Hervorrufung gerichtet, weswegen Er im Umgang mit den Zaubern dieser magischen Schule am geübtesten ist und besondere Meisterleistungen damit vollbringen kann, die anderen Anwendern der Magie nicht zur Verfügung stehen. So hat Thetsu begriffen, wie Zauber der Hervorrufung funktionieren und hat deren Grundstruktur bereits in frühen Jahren durchschaut. So kann Er neue Zauber dieser Art, die Er erlernt, wesentlich schneller begreifen und meistern als Andere. Überdies besitzt Thetsu die Fähigkeit, Zauber aus der Schule der Hervorrufung in wesentlich größerem Ausmaß zu verändern, als andere Zauber und diese nach seinen Wünschen zu manipulieren. So kann Er z.B. die Form von Feuerstrahlen verändern, Blitze nur an bestimmten Stellen einschlagen lassen oder sogar bei Flutwellen einen ganz bestimmten Bereich bewusst aussparen. * '''Göttliche Magie: Nachdem Er zu einem Kleriker von Asua geworden ist, hat Thetsu die Fähigkeit erlangt, auch göttliche Magie zu kanalisieren und mittels seines Affenkopfstabs zu wirken. Im Gegensatz zu seinen arkanen Fähigkeiten erlaubt Ihm die Kontrolle über die göttliche Magie, schützende Zauber und sogar Heilungen zu wirken, mit denen die Verletzungen seiner Kameraden gelindert werden können. Auch Krankheiten und andere schädliche Effekt kann Er nun von seinen Kameraden fernhalten. * Arkana Domäne: Thetsu ist ein Anhänger der Arkana Domäne, dem reinen magischen Aspekt der Göttin Asua. Diese Zugehörigkeit gewährt Ihm Zugriff auf die ultimative Kombination aus arkaner und göttlicher Magie, was Thetsu zu einem wahren Meister der magischen Künste macht, der gleich zwei unterschiedliche Arten von Magie, miteinander kombiniert, einsetzen kann. Sein Repertoire ist folglich gewaltig und seine Möglichkeiten zu agieren sind damit wahrlich unbegrenzt, auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten noch im Wachstum begriffen sind und Er seine Grenzen erst selbst noch finden muss. Schwächen Thetsu besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines Vanara. Dies zeigt sich besonders in der gnadenlosen Ehrlichkeit seines Volkes. Darüber hinaus ist seine größte Schwäche die Tatsache, dass Er ein Gelehrter und kein Krieger ist und dementsprechend nur über unzulängliche Fähigkeiten im Kampf verfügt. Er ist körperlich schwach und verwundbar und hat nur geringe Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Waffen und Rüstungen. Da Er sich dieser Schwäche selbst bewusst ist, war es von Beginn an Thetsu's Bestreben, sich starken Kämpfern anzuschließen, die Ihn auf seiner gefährlichen Reise unterstützen und teilweise auch schützen können. * Körperliche Schwäche: Thetsu ist weder ein ausgebildeter Krieger noch sonderlich in Kampfkünsten bewandert. Er ist körperlich verwundbar und kann nur wenig einstecken, weswegen es häufig vorkommt, dass Er von Feinden bewusstlos geschlagen wird. Auch besitzt Er kein Talent im Umgang mit Waffen, abgesehen von seinem Stab und trägt keine Rüstungen, da Ihn deren Gewicht niederdrücken und einschränken würde. Auch zu körperlichen Kraftakten ist Er nicht fähig. So war Er beim Abstieg aus dem Frostklauengipfel zwar an sich ein guter Kletterer, konnte jedoch die Ausdauer und Kraft nicht aufbringen, die nötig gewesen wäre, um den gesamten Abstieg zu bewältigen. * Dreiste Ehrlichkeit: Vanara sind schlechte Lügner, da Täuschung und Lüge in Ihrer Gesellschaft nicht vorkommen. Thetsu ist hier keine Ausnahme. Ihm ist leicht anzusehen, wenn Er versucht, die Unwahrheit zu sagen oder etwas zu verheimlichen und Er plaudert selbst gegenüber Autoritätspersonen oftmals Wahrheiten aus, die Er eigentlich lieber für sich behalten sollte, was Ihn und seine Begleiter regelmäßig in brenzlige Situationen bringt. * Schriftrolle der Gelehrten: Die Schriftrolle, welche sein gesamtes Wissen enthält, ist Thetsu's größte Waffe und zugleich auch seine größte Schwäche. Da es Ihm unmöglich ist, sich all die komplexen Formeln der Zaubersprüche zu merken, die Er gesammelt hat, schreibt Er diese nieder. Dies hat zur Folge, dass Er, wenn Er seine Schriftrolle verliert, in große Bedrängnis gerät, da Er dann Gefahr läuft, seine mächtigsten Fähigkeiten und all seinen Fortschritt auf einen Schlag zu verlieren. Beziehungen Thetsu & sein Vater Thetsu's Vater war sein erster Lehrmeister und von Ihm erlernte der junge Vanara die Grundlagen der arkanen Magie. Sein Vater hatte stets große Stücke auf Ihn gehalten, besaß jedoch selbst nur eingeschränkte Kenntnisse über das Wesen der Magie, weswegen Er veranlasste, dass Thetsu in den Landen des Phönix-Clans eine tiefergehende Ausbildung erhalten sollte. Er war es auch, der Thetsu dazu ermutigte, den letzten Willen von Sakura zu erfüllen und sich auf die Reise zu machen, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Sohn große Weisheit und Ruhm erlangen würde. Thetsu ist bestrebt, sich in den Augen seines Vaters als würdig zu erweisen und die Erwartungen zu erfüllen, welche Dieser in Ihn setzt, was manchmal eine große Belastung für Ihn darstellt. Thetsu & Sakura Thetsu hat die junge menschliche Priesterin nahe seines Heimatdorfs vor Banditen gerettet und diese mit einem Feuerball in die Flucht geschlagen. Obgleich Er alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, um Sie zu retten, verstarb Sakura schließlich an Ihren Wunden. Von Ihr hat Thetsu die Aufgabe erhalten, einen mysteriösen Ring zurück in die Hauptstadt und zum Tempel der vier Winde zu bringen. Obgleich Er nur wenig über die ominöse Frau weiß, ist Thetsu bestrebt, Ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen, was die Hauptmotivation für seine Reise darstellt. Gleichzeitig fühlt Er eine gewisse Last, da Er sich insgeheim Vorwürfe macht, die junge Priesterin nicht gerettet zu haben. Ein Teil von Ihm hofft so auch, dass Er Wiedergutmachung erlangen kann, wenn Er diese Aufgabe zu Ende führt. Thetsu & Hitoshi Kettei Hitoshi Kettei ist einer der Gelehrten beim Phönix-Clan und selbst ein mächtiger Zauberer. Von Ihm sollte Thetsu viel lernen, sein Lehrmeister war jedoch augenscheinlich niemals zufrieden und tadelte Thetsu immer wieder, was den jungen Vanara tief frustriert und geprägt hat. Bis heute ist Er bestrebt, seine magischen Kenntnisse immer weiter zu vertiefen und zu verfeinern, um seinem Lehrmeister beim nächsten Treffen zu beweisen, dass Er doch das Zeug dazu hat, ein großer Spiritist und Zauberer zu werden. In gewisser Weise hat sein Lehrer damit seinen Ehrgeiz befeuert, sich immer noch weiter zu verbessern. Thetsu & Toshiro Vahin In Kakinohana begegnete Thetsu erstmals dem Feuermagier Toshiro, der als Hofzauberer im Anwesen von Lord Noritaka Uma seinen Sitz hatte. Thetsu war sofort begeistert von dem erfahrenen und mächtigen Magier, nachdem Er eine erste Kostprobe von dessen magischen Fähigkeiten sehen konnte. Beide verstanden sich auf Anhieb, da Sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten teilten, wie z.B. beim Phönix Clan gelernt zu haben. Später führte Toshiro über mehrere Wochen Thetsu's Ausbildung weiter und half Ihm, ein Gleichgewicht zwischen der arkanen und der göttlichen Magie zu finden, welche der Vanara wirken kann. Toshiro ist es auch zu verdanken, dass Thetsu eine gewisse Vorliebe für Feuerzauber entwickelt hat. Er eifert seinem neuen Vorbild und Sensei unermüdlich nach und ist bestrebt, bei der nächsten Begegnung mit dem Magier große Fortschritte aufweisen zu können, um Ihn nachhaltig zu beeindrucken. Trivia * Thetsu's Name wird im Original im Japanischen ohne "H" geschrieben. Dennoch wurde die ursprünglich falsche Schreibweise am Ende beibehalten, da dies den Namen "exotischer" wirken lässt. * Der Affenkopfstab, welchen Thetsu verwendet, hat große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Kopfstab des Charakters Jaken aus der Serie "Inuyasha". * Thetsu ist von allen Charakteren der Chronik bislang am häufigsten bewusstlos gewesen. * Der Vanara trinkt keinen Alkohol, da Er der festen Überzeugung ist, dass dies seine geistigen Fähigkeiten, welche Ihm sehr wichtig sind, beeinträchtigen würde. * Thetsu hat ein Gespür für Gefahr. Wenn Er ein schlechtes Gefühl hat, teilt Er dies den Anderen stets mit und behält auch oftmals Recht mit seinen Vorahnungen. * In seiner Vorgeschichte übt Thetsu den Zauber des "Feuerball" und nutzt Diesen, um Sakura vor ihren Angreifern zu retten. Dies scheint ein einmaliger Erfolg für den Vanara gewesen zu sein, da es Thetsu zu Beginn der Chronik, aus regeltechnischen Gründen, nicht möglich ist, Zauber dieser Stärke einzusetzen und Er den "Feuerball" damit theoretisch nicht wirken kann. * Thetsu ist ein Spiritist, jedoch nur im Umgang mit den Geistern der Natur. Er kann den Anblick von toten Humanoiden nicht ertragen und fühlt sich in der Gegenwart von Leichen höchst unwohl. * Der Charakter Thetsu sollte ursprünglich zum Volk der "Loxodon" gehören, dies wurde jedoch geändert, um besser in die Chronik und die Geschichte zu passen. Kategorie:Protagonisten